Elena
=Info= Elena SC6 01.jpg|Elena Elena (イェレナ, Erena) is a original character. She was created by Demon Sanya (also known as SOLDIER Cloud Strife) at 2017. Elena made her first appearance in SoulCalibur V. Trivia *Elena is an angel of Light. Relationships *Nexus - enemy, latter beloved *Demon Sanya - son *Angelina - granddaughter *Demian - grandson *Nemesis - alliy *Devil - enemy Demon Sanya Universe Relationships.JPG|Relationships Games and Media Elena appears in such games as: *SoulCalibur V *SoulCalibur VI =SoulCalibur Universe= Story 'Ending of Soul series' Read: #"Dark Blade" #"The Dark Avenger" Arcade Ending COMING SOON. Fighting Style Elena use Elysium's (SCV) fighting style. She mimics all of the female characters (Hilde, Ivy, Leixia, Natsu, Tira, Viola, Pyrrha and Pyrrha Ω). Also Elena use Sophitia's fighting style. Weapon Light of Hope (SCV) This weapon is mimic some weapons: *Hilde: It has a dark blue color on the scabbard and the handle of the lance, while the sword and spear has the Soul Calibur weapon design. *Ivy: It has a similar look to Ivy's Soul Calibur weapon from SoulCalibur IV and SoulCalibur: Broken Destiny, but with a different handle. *Leixia: Nemesis uses the same Soul Calibur weapon design as Xianghua. *Natsu: It has a similar look to one of Taki's weapons, Kris Naga, but recolored blue. *Pyrrha and Pyrrha Ω: It is the same as Patroklos' Soul Calibur weapon set. *Tira: It looks similar to Tira's weapon, Bifrost. *Viola:It has a similar look to the The Master, but brighter and with a light blue color. Elena SC5 14.png|Weapon: Light of Hope (SCV) Light of Hope (SCVI) Light of Hope is the same form as Sophitia's Omega Sword & Elk Shield. Elena SC6 12.jpg|Weapon: Light of Hope (SCVI) Critical Edge Heavens' Bliss (SCV) Translucent crystal wings appear in her back, she then hovers above the ground, surrounded by multicolor light, while her opponent gets hit nineteen times by an invisible force. This always hits the opponent regardless of range or positioning, and can only be avoided by guarding. Heavens' Bliss (SCVI) Elena slashes her opponent twice, uppercuts him with her shield, then throws her sword up with stabs them and causes an explosion. SoulCalibur 6 - Elena (Critical Edge and Soul Charge) Stats SoulCalibur V Colors: *Skin: 2:7, 2 *Hair: 4:8, 4 *Eyes: 9:33, 10 / 0:0, 0 *Wings: 0:0, 0 *1 outfit: 9:33, 5 *2 outfit: 6:8, 20 *3 outfit: 3:5, 25 *4 outfit: 9:8, 15 Ease of Use, Power, Attack Rate, Speed, Reach. Elena SC5 Stats.jpg|Weapon: Light of Hope SoulCalibur VI Race: Lost Souls (Winged) Colors: *Skin: 29, 6, 5 *Hair: 29, 9, 5 *Eyes: 20, 33, 9 / 31, 0, 0 *Wings: 28, 0, 0 / 29, 0, 0 / 30, 0, 0 / 31, 0, 0 *1 outfit: 31, 0, 0 *2 outfit: 15, 33, 5 (15, 30, 5) *3 outfit: 20, 8, 5 *4 outfit: 20, 8, 9 Weapon colors: *Light of Hope: 31, 0, 0 / 10, 8, 5 / 15, 35, 6 / 10, 8, 5 Difficulty, Type, Offense, Close, Defense, Far Elena SC6 Stats.JPG|Weapon: Light of Hope Stage SoulCalibur V Utopia of the Blessed (Elysium's battleground). Elena SC5 Stage.jpg|Stage: Utopia of the Blessed Music Theme "Wing Of Fate" (Soul Calibur). Quotes SoulCalibur V / VI *''Are you ready?'' *''Ready to fight?'' *''What a waste of my time.'' *''You were a good opponent.'' *''There's no mercy in battle.'' *''Victory or defeat depends on one's training.'' *''You won't survive this!'' *''Shut up!'' *''Die!'' *''Pitiful...'' *''You won't get away!'' *''Show me what you've got!'' *''Got it!'' *''Stand aside!'' *''Too late for regrets!'' *''Scared?'' *''This is it'' *''Ready?'' *''Amateur'' *''You're no match!'' *''Give in!'' *''Bear witness... True power!'' *''Begin...'' *''Is that all?'' *''Stand...'' *''Take this!'' *''Stand down!'' *''Careful or you'll be dead.'' *''Think again!'' *''That's far enough!'' *''Nothing personal'' *''What a disgrace'' *''FIEND!'' *''It can't be...'' *''NOOOO!'' *''Unforgivable...'' *''Fool!'' Category:Elena Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Female Characters Category:SoulCalibur Characters Category:Angel Charaters Category:Dead Characters